custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ihu
Welcome to my talk page, everyone! Please feel free to ask me anything, or just chat. Your Page Your page might say i've been editing it, but I was just de-following your page cuz its clogging up my inbox, sorry! Ihu Can I build Ihu? Please?LhikanRULES95 23:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I'm out of parts.:PLhikanRULES95 22:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Movie Infobox Hey man, thanks for your review! I'm going to make some pictures for it, but I've searched and I can't find a movie infobox on this Wiki. Do you know if there is one or how to make one? Any help will be greatly appreciated. Eugene Rogers 02:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Psychometrics " " is the canon name for that element. And you seem to misunderstand that "psychometry" is defined as the ability to learn about an object's past by touching it, not what you have on your page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK, sure. That would be great! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] RE: Game No, it's not real, I made it up. The evil dude. 19:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) imydrex sure! as long as ya give credit. What version are you using? would you like instructions? So many questions :s actaully only 2 but still :P Back From the Dead. Ah, long time no see....but i wat to have a 1 vs. 1 moc contest with you.- Creator613 TIL Hello,Ihu,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME! I PityUser talk:Jareroden97the Fool! I am not sure if I told you this allready but I finished that jyraxian a couple mounths ago and have been procrastinating about uploading the pic (mainly becuase I can't think of a name) Message regarding Ids5621 Ids has told me that his time on the internet is going to become less and less from now till june as some very important exams are coming up for his GCSEs. He will spend a lot of time revising so expect him to be very few time during the following three months.--Abc8920 18:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! In responce to the intro thingy you made, all I can say is this: IT'S FREAK'N AWESOME!!!! Do you think you can make one for Sands of Change? So I can use this as the opening for my episodes? Respond on my talk page. {Toa Hydros 17:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC)} Basiclly the same thing, just using the Mask of Shadows (which is Verex's face in the show)against a dark grey background or something, and if possible including a roar-type sound near the end (like what a tiger or lion might make). Thanks! {Toa Hydros 17:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC)} The Eternal War Contest The Eternal War contest has begun! enter your MOCs today! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax39']] The Eternal War Contest The Eternal War contest has begun! enter your MOCs today! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax39']] Element Sure. I will let you use Soul.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] filming I can't wait to see how it turns out!! :) Also the water-craft; i already have i idea what to put on its page, but its very basic. When i get round to putting it up do you think you could flesh it out for me?? } GCSEs I chose business, geography, Art (graphics) and french. I must say, the geography syllabus is very very fast paced. Lessons are very efficient :P Also i could never take drama. I suffer from an extreme case of scaredofstandingupinfrontofacrowditis. :P Hope i was of help :) Hi Hey Ihu! I hadn't seen you in a long time. I think that you might want to check this. You have preference over other users when choosing.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Ihu, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Check this out! [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) hoverboard Thanks for organising the page! I really appreciate it! Also the talk page has been deleted but I think it has been moved. Were you trying to make a gallery? That would have been awsome. Also I recently got 100 suscribers on youtube. I was thinking of having a 100 suscribers special and was wondering if you wanted to feature, since you help me alot. If you do PM me on Utube. Aah, I understand it now.. I guess I did so, ecause I had listened to much to those british friends of mine, who began spatting all kinds of nonsense about their fellow brittannians. I wasn't really thinking too much when I wrote my first reply and thus assumed what those guys said for the truth.. Thanks for the wake-up call. I won't make such mistakes again. mail of a e-ular variety check your emails :) Hello I voted for you as User of the Month. Just thought I'd let you know. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] I'm one step ahead of you. I already restored it. And mostly, I'm deleting redirects right now, but every once in a while I see a page with nothing but an infobox, and I delete those... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can I use them Can I use the Element Lord of Shadow and the Skrall of Shadow for Mission into Madness? I'll give you credit.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, in an alternate universe in which Minigig625's stories happen. You could even list it as a non-storyline appareance.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) sure sure thing. Also I commented on yer blog post --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 14:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUSLY 0_0............................get outta here! Seriously? You'd actually give me everything!!?? Are you sure?? Am I worthy of the epicness of vradok, Ihu, Karael etc??? Wow man, I am greatly honoured. Seriously. Also we just had a random powercut. Maybe Mechanical Rahkshi are destroying the Energy Fields again. Disciples In fact I have the perfect place for them and was going to ask you if there could be some! I could tell you their place, but it would be a major spoiler to the the of RFD. I you don't mind having most of the story revealed tell me and I'll shoot you an email. I'll send you an email soon. I warn you though; the info will pretty much give away the rest of Running from death. I've decided not not send the email just yet, as in a few chapters it will be hinted at and I don't want to spoil the ending for you :) Also do you think you could check out my latest blog post? I have something epicly custom in there which you might like :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 14:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:TLC I would love to help you out out with tender loving care :P. However just in-case I make any edits you and I regret, what would you specifically want me to edit? I don't want to ruin your mark on wiki for you. Also reading the page thoroughly reminded me on the unfortunate amount of films/video series that never made it past production stages. Also I started making all stars and have finished a sub-scene. Its got limited sound effects and the animation isn't perfect but I feel it is adequate. I have emailed what I have done to you, so check it out. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yona On the Legacy Chronicles page, would Turaga Yona fall under Iranianuian Government, or Iranianuian Citizens? OK, that's what I put him under. Jareroden97 18:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Mersery Um... I know this may be EXTREMELY late... but my version of Mersery's picture has been uploaded. --Chicken Bond 06:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) hi Hey Ihu? How ya been? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mersery Thanks, also, how's Quest for Peace going? I'm not too late am I (I expect I am considering you asked me about it nearly a year ago XD)? --Chicken Bond 12:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) austin powers? Sweet! School broke up for me 1pm Wednesday. How's your little over 40 mins of school holiday treatin' you? =P I'm starting a series of short stories called the Protectorate tales. They'll mainly be based on two Protectorate members going out on duo mission and the details of the mission that ensues. I'm starting one soon about Ganon and Skanix called Protectorate Tales: Skakdi Encounters. Name sound familiar? :P After I write about 3-4 would you like to write a few? Ahh, the bliss of being home alone.......... --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah the twilight movie! So you're gonna see it! I might see it too. Tell me if its a worthwhile watch without revealing any plot after you see it please :3 Also I might have too cease Moccing and All stars soon. My parts are going to be packed away and I won't be able to uses them till we move house. :( The events of Gairon/oni/lenel/jessaco's side of the story lead up the lome's involvement and the more recent chapter leads up to the involvement of the disciples of vradok's involvement. I can't wait to see how quest for peace plays out. Its shame how your line is coming to an end though. :( --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) acronyms The 52DoN threw me for a second! :P VoTF will be Abc's decision but they are going to have core roles in RFD/Kopak hunt 2 for sure. PT and 52DoN might have some cameos of them though :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Characters Un.....used...characters..... 8D MAKE A NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) NEW STORY!!!!!! =P [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ADHD That he does ihu, that he does. :P By DoV I assume you mean disciples of vradok. I'll get right on it. [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Protectorate tales You can write two if you wish: * One with Procks and Ganon * One with Onuix (mechanics specialist) and Skanix (Weapons specialist) For more info on these guys see the Toa Protectorate page. [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Ihu Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin inception Ids here. I'm going to see inception tomorrow with my friend james(Ibriize on youtube). It look sweet, and judging by your opinion I think I'm really gonna enjoy it :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) YT series I was wondering if you would like to make an intro for my new HF YT series(See Ideas,Ideas post in my blog for more details) please respond ASAP Toa Keos 16:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you some footage once I get all the villians. Xav I'm sorry. Can I please make Speewaa a Xav matoran? [[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] 12:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Psycometrics (sorry if i spelled this wrong) can i use your element for my MOC? 'cuz i put him there by accident, and then i saw the sign thing that said you wrote the page, i have 2 ask 4 permission, yada yada yada. so i took it off my moc's element, and now im asking. reality? whats reality? Im doing a stopmotion video?Destroyallifeforms 12:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Xav This is in my stories. And if I made an element, you could have a character of yours wield it. This is the S48-B1202 storyline, on Katora Magna, not where ever yours is. Speewaa doesn't have to be on the users list, but then how come Tanuva can wield Infinity? Did ToaInfinity ask you for permission to use your element? [[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] 19:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Canon-in-training It basically means that the info, while currently accepted as part of the storyline, is subject to possible change as time goes on. Example: Lets say that I say that Hydros once fought the Rahi Nui at some point in his life; I may accept that as part of his bio now, but I might decide against it in the future. {Toa Hydros 19:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC)} Gigas Magna Yup, we're working on it. While has left the story, is doing a novella, 's doing a short story collection and working on another novella with me, I'm working on not only the aforementioned novella, but also another one, and I just started a novel (yes, a novel!) and two short stories. And for ways you can help... I know exactly what you could do. A story serial that got canceled, but I never got to reviving: Escape to Bara Magna. Basically, it's about a parallel version of Leviathos who is sent to Bara Magna by mysterious forces, and meanwhile Nightwatcher releases an army of Baterra on the planet. I'd give you more details, but first I need to ask Biogecko for permission. (It's his story, after all.) [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC)